


Eine Woche

by Maaiika



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, M/M, No One Is Perfect
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaiika/pseuds/Maaiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein kleiner Kagehina Two-Shot. Weil ich die beiden liebe, weil die beiden sich mehr oder weniger lieben und weil diese stressige Thematik mal raus musste. Beziehungen halt. Und das ganze Drumherum und Mittendrin und Durcheinander. (Kein Herzschmerz / Kitsch)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sonntagnacht  
  
  
„Ah! B-Bitte... ich kann nicht.“  
  
Kageyama zuckte zurück. Er spürte Hinata zittern und verkrampfen. Dann nickte er, obwohl Hinata das überhaupt nicht sehen konnte, da dieser auf dem Bauch unter ihm lag.   
Abgesehen davon war es auf Wunsch des Kleineren sowieso stockdüster in Kageyamas Zimmer.   
  
„E-Es... tut mir leid...“, nuschelte der kleine Wirbelwind in das Kissen, das die Hälfte seiner Worte schluckte.   
  
„Schon gut“, murmelte Kageyama und zog sich konzentriert zurück. Aufgrund der Gleitcreme gestaltete sich zumindest dies ein wenig einfacher.   
Dann hörte er, wie sich Hinatas Körper raschelnd in die Decke presste. „Sorry, ich... wirklich... ich...“   
  
Im Halbdunkeln erkannte er, wie sich Hinata aufraffte, erst auf die Knie, dann wackelig auf die Füße stellend.   
  
„Wo...?“, wollte er fragen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im trockenen Hals stecken. Er vernahm Gerumpel und anschließend ein leises Fluchen.   
  
„Hinata, wo willst du-?“  
„Ich... ich gehe...“   
  
Kageyama hörte, wie Hinata sich ein T-Shirt oder ähnliches überwarf und den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche schloss.   
  
„Du brauchst nicht gehen.“ Er zog mehr oder weniger wütend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Warum zur Hölle denkst du, dass du abhauen müsstest?“   
  
Er sah es nicht, doch er hörte ganz klar, wie sich Hinata weg drehte und tief einatmete.   
„Weil das jetzt unser dritter Versuch war. Und ich... ich...“  
  
Kageyama war es lieber Hinata würde nicht weiter sprechen, denn an der kurz vorm Brechen stehenden Stimme konnte er mehr als deutlich erkennen, dass der Junge so ziemlich vor einem Tränenausbruch stand. Und damit kam er gar nicht klar.   
  
Er hörte tappende Füße und dann seine ratternde Schiebetür.   
  
„Shoyo“, knurrte er, weil er nicht wusste, wie er sich anders artikulieren sollte. „Benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind und bleib hier.“   
  
Der Junge schien einige Momente zu zögern. Doch dann vernahm Kageyama nur sich entfernende Schritte und jegliche Hoffnung (die er bis eben nicht verspürt hatte) starb mit einem Mal.   
  
  
Montagnachmittag  
  
  
Hinata erschien nicht zum Training.   
  
  
Kageyama böllerte einige Volleybälle mit so einer Macht gegen die Wände der Turnhalle, dass ein bis zwei Macken blieben.   
Nachdem er nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte was denn los war, wurde er flugs von Takeda vor die Tür geworfen. Auch wenn er nicht so aussah, derartiges Fehlverhalten duldete er nicht. Generell alles, was die Moral der Mannschaft herunter zog.   
  
Kageyama war zu stolz, um Hinata anzurufen.   
  
  
Dienstagmorgen  
  
  
Der unerbittliche Wecker riss Hinata morgens um fünf aus dem Tiefschlaf. Warum hatte er den überhaupt gestellt?  
Er hatte gestern schon Schule geschwänzt, er würde es heute wieder tun.   
  
Alles. Alles würde er tun, um Kageyama aus dem Weg gehen zu können.   
  
  
Ihm wurde schlecht, wenn er an Sonntag zurück dachte. Dabei hatte er alles vorbereitet... hatte Gleitcreme und Kondome mitgenommen, auch wenn er sich hatte denken können, dass Kageyama so etwas besaß.   
Nun gut, vielleicht war es dem Größeren unangenehm.   
  
Und eigentlich war er nicht nervös gewesen, hatte sich sogar gefreut... und dennoch...  
  
  
Er erinnerte sich an den Schmerz, das unangenehme, brennende Ziehen seiner Muskeln, das Ziepen, das Gefühl zu zerreißen... er konnte einfach nicht.   
Und es tat ihm so leid. Er wollte es ja mit Kageyama tun, er wollte unbedingt, Herrgott, er liebte ihn doch – aber es klappte einfach nicht.   
  
  
Er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie die Tränen wieder wie kleine Bastarde hervor gekullert waren. Wütend rieb er sich mit den Handgelenken über die Wangen.   
  
  
Hinata stand auf und schleppte sich zum Kühlschrank. Gedankenverloren suchte er etwas zu trinken. Der Inhalt des Geräts verschwamm dabei mehr und mehr zu seinen Erinnerungen.   
  
Als sie es beim ersten Mal nicht hinbekommen hatten, hatten sie nur gelacht und es nicht so schwer genommen. Das passierte nun mal.   
Beim zweiten Versuch hatten sie es auf verzweifelte Weise anders versucht, und waren beim gegenseitigen Handjob gelandet (was auch völlig in Ordnung gewesen war).   
Beim dritten Anlauf hatte Hinata alles ums Verrecken richtig machen wollen, war sauber, rasiert und sonst wie vorbereitet gewesen...   
  
„Und dennoch...“, knurrte er und vergrub die wütenden kleinen Finger in die Matratze, auf der er mit einer Saftflasche nun wieder saß.   
  
Es war nicht so, dass Kageyama unvorsichtig oder rau zu ihm war.   
  
Es war... es war einfach nur...   
  
  
Es war frustrierend und deprimierend zugleich.   
Und diese Mischung war echt nicht angenehm.   
  
  
Mittwochvormittag  
  
  
Tag drei, an dem Hinata weder in der Schule, noch zum Training erschienen war. Immer mehr fragende Blicke fielen auf Kageyama, der immer mehr Mühe und Not hatte, sie alle abzuwehren.   
  
War er denn sein Briefkasten für Beschwerden?   
  
In einer kurzen Verschnaufpause schickte er Hinata grimmig eine SMS.   
  
  
_wo bist du??? du wirst hier rausgeschmissen. Beweg dich!_   
  
  
  
Nicht das einfühlsamste was er je verfasst hatte, dennoch angebracht in seinen Augen.  
  
Nishinoya blickte ihm dabei hüpfend über die Schulter, bis er Kageyamas wütenden Ellbogen in den Bauch gerammt bekam.   
Der Libero zog sich daraufhin fluchend zurück.   
  
Gegen Abend kam dann Hinatas Antwort.   
  
_sorry. Kann   , nicht. Hab verpennt. D:_   
  
  
  
Kageyama war in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so schnell auf 180 gewesen. Selbst damals, als er sich seinen Spitznamen weggeholt hatte, hatte es länger gedauert.   
  
Er drosch auf die Tasten ein, als er schrieb: _Gehts noch?!?! DENK DIR wenigstens eine bessere Geschichte aus! ò.Ó WEnn du nicht morgen hier auftauchst zerre ich deinen faulen Arsch persönlich n die Trainingshalle! TakEda und Ukai bringen dich um wenn ich es nicht vorher mach_  
  
  
  
Er las nicht noch einmal drüber, er war zu wütend um auch nur einen Scheiß auf Rechtschreibung oder Grammatik zu geben. Abgesehen davon schrieb Hinata ihm auch immer in sehr fragwürdigem Japanisch.   
  
  
Es kam keine Antwort mehr an diesem Abend.   
  
  
Donnerstag, 6:00 Uhr morgens  
  
  
Es klingelte an Hinatas Tür und ihm war klar, wer das war. Es gab nur einen, der wusste, dass seine Eltern und seine Schwester zurzeit verreist waren und auch nur einen, den es einen Dreck geschert hätte, wären sie da gewesen.  
Hinata war schon seit fünf Uhr wach, hatte sich aus Stress und Sorgen übergeben und anschließend geduscht.   
  
Mit nassem Handtuch auf den Schultern schlich er zur Tür, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen sträubte.   
  
Er schluckte dreimal, bis er die Tür tatsächlich öffnete und ihm wurde wieder übel.   
  
Draußen dämmerte es gerade erst.   
Kageyama stand wie ein riesiger, vorwurfsvoller Schatten vor ihm.   
  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“   
  
  
Dass er fragte, machte die Situation nicht gerade besser, dennoch trat Hinata wortlos einen Schritt zur Seite.   
Kageyama stellte sein Fahrrad ab und tappte in Hinatas Haus. Er ging direkt in dessen kleines Zimmer. Er war erst einmal hier gewesen, doch an den Weg erinnerte er sich.   
  
Er wartete, bis Hinata aufgeholt hatte und setzte sich dann auf dessen Bett. Hinata hingegen nahm auf dem Boden platz.   
Und schwieg.   
Irgendwann nahm er das eklig nasse Handtuch ab und warf es auf den Boden.   
  
  
„Was ist?“, fragte Kageyama dann nach einer schier endlosen Weile. Und obwohl beide wussten, was war, hob Hinata nur die Schultern.   
  
Das war's. Die Handlung, der eine Tropfen, der Kageyamas Geduldsfass zum Überlaufen brachte.   
  
Er ließ wütend seine Faust auf Hinatas feuerroten Kopf nieder krachen.   
  
„Mach dich deswegen doch nicht so fertig, du Idiot!“, schnaufte er zornig.   
  
Hinata blickte aus braunen Augen auf, Fragen und Vorwürfe im Gesicht. Dann verzogen sich all diese Ausdrücke und wurden zu einer verzerrten Grimasse, die Kageyamas schlimmste Befürchtungen bestätige.   
  
„Jetzt flenn doch nicht“, grummelte er, den Befehlston ein wenig mildernd. Doch aus Hinatas Augen kullerten bereits die Tränen. Und keiner von beiden wusste, wen er dafür beschuldigen sollte. Schlimm fanden es beide.   
  
„A-Aber... ich will es ja. Ich liebe dich doch!“   
  
„Grr...“ Wieder schlug er auf den Kleineren ein. „Trottel!“ Er riss ihn an dem T-Shirt zu sich hoch. „Hör auf das gleichzusetzen! Das ist doch nicht...! Abgesehen davon-“ Er drückte Hinatas Hinterkopf nach vorn und legte seine Stirn an Hinatas. „Ich liebe dich doch auch, Dummkopf!“   
  
Er hatte das noch nie so aggressiv gesagt und für einen verflucht langen Moment war sich Kageyama nicht mal mehr sicher, ob er ihm das überhaupt schon mal gesagt hatte.   
  
„Und genau deswegen ist es mir auch egal, wenn es nicht klappt. Geht das in deinen Schädel rein?“ Er gab ihm eine mehr oder weniger sanfte Kopfnuss und klopfte ihm wieder auf den Kopf, dieses Mal jedoch mit wesentlich weniger Kraft.   
  
Hinata blickte ihn an, seine Pupillen waren riesig. Er schluchzte. „Hn... nh... nnnnh, danke...“   
  
Kageyama schnaubte entrüstet. „Dafür doch nicht.“  
  
Dann stand er auf. Hinata blieb sitzen, umklammerte sein Handgelenk.   
  
„Komm schon“, grummelte der Dunkelhaarige ungeduldig. „Wir müssen los. Die erste Stunde fängt-“  
„Wir könnten doch auch-“, warf Hinata ein, wurde aber von einem leise lachenden Kageyama unterbrochen.   
„Sorry, aber so verheult wie du jetzt gerade bist...“ Er bückte sich und drückte ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf. „... Später, ja?“   
  
~ ~ ~   
  
Nachdem sie noch einigermaßen pünktlich angekommen waren, verbrachten beide gelangweilt, aber getrennt voneinander den ätzenden Schulalltag.   
Sie sahen sich erst gegen Nachmittag wieder, als die ganze Truppe zum Training an marschierte.   
  
„Hinaaataaaaa!“ Tanaka warf sich auf ihn. „Wo warst du, man?!“ Er zerzauste ihm die eh schon stürmisch liegenden Haare. „Hat Kageyama dich so hart rangenommen, dass du-“   
  
Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er Kageyamas Todesblick auf sich ruhen spürte. Und er wusste, dass er heute noch einige _verfehlte _ Bälle abbekommen würde.   
  
Ukai drosch sie durch ein knochenhartes Training, da das nächste Trainingsspiel unaufhaltsam näher rückte. Sie alle strengten sich immens an, viele zeigten ihre Bestleistung.   
Doch einige waren heute nicht ganz bei der Sache, vor allem ihr Köder nicht.   
  
Für jeden von Hinata verfehlten Ball sank Kageyamas Laune weiter. Irgendwann forderte er eine kurze Pause, die ihm dann gewehrt wurde.   
  
  
Er schnappte sich einen weiteren Volleyball aus der Kiste und schritt damit zügig auf Hinata zu. Als der Junge gerade wieder mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden gelandet war, nachdem ihm Sugawara einen hohen Ball zugespielt hatte, drückte Kageyama ihm den Volleyball auf den Kopf.   
  
Hinata zuckte zusammen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich vom Morgen eine Beule weggeholt.   
  
„Au! Wofür...?“  
„Konzentrier dich.“ Kageyama stand direkt hinter ihm, sagte diese Worte jedoch nicht mit dieser Strenge, die er sonst hinein legte. Hinata drehte sich um.   
„Ich weiß, ich zeige heute keine gute Leistung, aber...“, fing er zögerlich an.   
„Das... das mit uns... das ist nicht das Problem der Mannschaft, okay? Lass die privaten Sachen vor der Sporthalle abfallen.“   
  
Hinata atmete tief durch. Kageyama fing den fragenden Blick des anderen Stellers auf und schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf. Sugawara verstand.


	2. Chapter 2

Freitagabend

 

„Die Jungs wollen noch was trinken gehen, kommst du mit, Shimizu-san?“

Die Dunkelhaarige blinzelte etwas benebelt. „Uhm, nein, entschuldige.“ Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und warf Tanaka einen Blick zu, der ganz und gar nicht nach _entschuldige_ aussah. „Ich habe noch andere Pläne für heute Abend.“

Und damit verschwand die junge Schönheit die Treppen hinunter.

 

„Ach Mist“, nuschelte der heißblütige Junge und schleppte sich zurück. „Sie kommt nicht mit“, teilte er Nishinoya die Hiobsbotschaft mit, der daraufhin synchron mit ihm in lautes Geheule ausbrach.

 

Asahi sah sich das Trauerspiel an, schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf und löste die teilweise verschwitzten Haare aus dem festen Zopf. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf ihr kleines Dreamteam. Der Dämon und seine Keule...

„Hey, Kageyama, Hinata! Kommt ihr mit?“

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich unschlüssig an. Asahi war nie gut im Beobachten von Menschen gewesen, doch dass diese beiden sich unwohl fühlten, war nicht zu übersehen.

Direkt machte er eine abwinkende Geste. „Schon gut, schon gut. Ich wollte mich euch nicht aufzwingen.“

 

„Das war nicht-“, begann Kageyama, wurde aber von Hinata unterbrochen, der seine Hand mit seiner eigenen umschloss und sie hochhielt.

 

„Es geht nicht, weil er heute mit zu mir kommt!“, deklarierte er mit etwas zu lauter Stimme, sodass Tsukishima spöttisch zu ihnen herüber blickte. Asahi grinste nur.

„Na dann.“ Er machte eine verabschiedende Geste und schloss sich der Truppe an, die schon langsam vorgegangen war. Je weiter sie sich entfernten, desto kleiner wurde Hinata, der Kageyamas starren, fragenden Blick auf sich spürte.

 

„Was genau war das?“, fragte der Riese unheilvoll und Hinata antwortete nur mit gesenktem, hochroten Kopf: „... Ich weiß nicht...“

  
  
~ ~ ~

  
  
Hinatas Wohnzimmer war nicht sonderlich groß, doch es reichte für beide Jungs, um gemütlich auf der Couch vor einem älteren Fernseher Platz nehmen zu können. Sogar eine angebrochene Chipstüte passte noch mit dazu.

Sie hatten sich erst ein Spiel ansehen wollen, dann aber festgestellt, dass sie eine Viertelstunde zu spät den Fernseher angeschaltet hatten.

Gefrustet ließ sich Hinata wieder auf die durchgesessene Couch fallen, die unter ihm leise quietschend nachgab. Die Tüte voller Krümel kippte dabei protestierend um.

„Maaann...“, grummelte er. Kageyama machte auch nicht gerade ein freundliches Gesicht, doch das mochte bei ihm nichts heißen. Mit Pokerface schaltete er durch die Kanäle.

 

Hinata lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn verstohlen. Es hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert, wie Gesichter von einzelnen Personen einem irgendwann so vertraut vorkommen konnten, dass es ganz andere Augen, andere Lippen und ganz andere Gesichtszüge waren, als beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen.

 

Aber es war nicht nur das...

„Kageyama...“, fing Hinata zögerlich an, grinste dann aber breit. „Du hast dich wirklich verändert.“   
  
Der Größere hob nur eine Augenbraue und Hinata setzte sich nickend in den Schneidersitz. „Doch doch! Es ist zum Beispiel ewig her, dass du mich angemeckert hast.“

 

„Du machst Witze“, antwortete er nur trocken. „Hast du den gestrigen Tag schon total vergessen?“ Er drehte sich zu Hinata. Sein Gesicht war ein unschuldiges Fragezeichen. „Oder willst du etwa angeschrien werden?“

 

„Nein“, antwortete der lebendige Flummi wahrheitsgemäß. „Aber... ich... kann es jetzt gelassener nehmen... irgendwie... Es ist anders geworden.“ Er streckte seine Beine wieder nachdenklich aus. „Irgendwie... fühle ich mich jetzt nicht mehr unter Druck gesetzt.“ Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht wieso... ich meine...“ Er versuchte partout nicht an sich herunter zu blicken, tat es dann aber trotzdem, während er sprach. „Ich meine... _das_ ist ein Problem, bei dem mir die Mannschaft nicht helfen kann. Ich kann mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass irgendwer meine Fehler schon wieder ausbügelt...“  
  
Hinata spürte am ganzen Körper, wie Kageyama etwas erwidern wollte, doch er war selbst noch nicht fertig. „Aber...“ Er wandte seinen Kopf und schaffte es trotz der peinlichen Worte Kageyama mehr oder weniger in die Augen zu sehen. „Aber ich habe dich... Tobio.“

 

Und genau dessen leicht hektische, beschämte Reaktion erinnerte Hinata daran, warum er sich in diesen Riesen so verknallt und schlussendlich verliebt hatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann seine Bewunderung tatsächlich so viel mehr Tiefe entwickelt hatte, doch das war auch nicht wichtig. Hinata kicherte, dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn. Kageyama kam ihm mit seinen Lippen ruhig entgegen und zog ihn langsam auf seinen Schoß. Sie schlossen die Augen und blendeten den flimmernden Fernseher aus, der auf leisester Lautstärke irgendeine Werbung für Teppichreiniger trällerte.

Hinata fühlte sich unbeschreiblich wohl. Er war mehr als froh, er war für seine Verhältnisse sogar begeistert, als er feststellte, dass das flaue Gefühl im Magen fort war. Auch, als Kageyama den Kuss vertiefte, hatte er keine störenden Gedanken. Selbst, als die Hände seines Partners sich unter sein Shirt schoben, Kreise über seinen Rücken und Bauch zogen, empfand er nichts als pure Wonne und das Gefühl, dass es richtig war, hier und jetzt auf Kageyamas Schoß zu sitzen und ihn zu küssen. Hinter ihm, hinter seinen Handlungen war kein Zwang, kein Druck. Er wusste, dass es Tobio auf eine positive Art und Weise egal war, ob sie es heute taten, oder morgen oder in einer Woche oder in einem Monat. Es spielte keine Rolle und er hatte es endlich verstanden.

 

Hinatas Herz schlug schneller, als er spürte, wie der Dunkelhaarige den Kuss immer stürmischer an anging. Hinata würde es ihm niemals sagen, doch Kageyama war, was das anging, ziemlich berechenbar. Hinata bemerkte, wie er sein T-Shirt ausziehen wollte und hob bereitwillig die Arme. Kurz darauf spürte er hungrige Küsse an seinem Hals und Schlüsselbein, hinunter über seine Brust.

 

Hinata schloss die Augen. Es war für beide kein Geheimnis mehr, wie erregt er war. Zwar waren es nur flüchtige Küsse, die sein Partner auf seinem Oberkörper verteilte, doch Hinata sehnte sich so sehr nach ihnen. Und nach dem, was danach kam.

Er wusste, wie lüstern Kageyamas Hände ihn in Besitz nehmen konnten, wie fest er ihn halten konnte, aus Angst, ihn je wieder zu verlieren.

 

„... Bett... ?“, fragte Kageyama zwischen zwei Küssen und Hinata bejahte undeutlich.   
  
* * *  
  
Erstaunlicherweise passten sie sogar beide in Hinatas Einzelbett hinein (dieses Mal ohne Chips-Tüte), auch wenn sie sich ziemlich aneinander pressen mussten. Das störte jedoch keinen von beiden sonderlich.

Hinata hatte mit zitternder Hand aus dem kleinen Schränkchen Gleitcreme auf Wasserbasis und eine Packung Kondome herausgeholt. An den Gebrauch der Creme hatten sich beide in den vorherigen Malen mehr oder weniger gewöhnt. Und Kageyama hatte es Hinata verboten darüber zu sprechen, dass er beim ersten Versuch das Kondom nicht richtig abgerollt bekommen hatte.

 

Beide hatten Bedenken nur bezüglich des eigentlichen Herumtobens im Bett gehabt, doch der Weg dahin gestaltete sich manchmal doch schwieriger als der eigentliche Akt.

Sie lagen so, dass sie sich ansehen konnten. Beide waren auf dem Weg über den Flur ihre Hosen samt Boxershorts los geworden. Hinata hatte eine Hand um den Nacken seines Freundes geschlungen und küsste ihn innig.

Sie hatten vor Ewigkeiten darüber gesprochen, dass alles in Ordnung war, knabbern, beißen, alles, nur wollte Kageyama nicht am Hals geküsst werden. Hinata hatte erst später herausgefunden, dass es nicht daran lag, dass der Große das nicht mochte, sondern dass es ihn so derbe anmachte, dass er sich kaum im Zaum halten konnte.

Und das war kontraproduktiv, wenn er es mit Hinata langsam angehen wollte.

 

Und doch...

„Nh, Hinata...!“

 

Der Kleinere kicherte und saugte sich an der weichen Haut fester. „Ich finde, Knutschflecke stehn dir nun mal“, murmelte er dunkel, und wusste, dass er spätestens beim nächsten Training arg dafür bezahlen würde.

Doch auch jetzt spürte er, wie eine warme Hand sich seinen Rücken herunter schob und sich auf seinen Hintern legte. Kageyama massierte ihn vorsichtig, doch Hinata küsste ihn eifrig weiter. Er stoppte erst, als er merkte, wie Kageyamas Hand zwischen seine Beine wanderte.

Er schluckte und schob sich ihm umständlich näher, bis er die aufgerichtete Erregung seines Freundes ebenfalls an seinem Oberschenkel spüren konnte.

Er seufzte leise. Dann nahm Kageyama plötzlich seine Hand, zog sie zu seinem Mund und fuhr mit den Lippen über seine Fingerspitzen, bis er zwei kurz in den Mund nahm.

„Du schmeckst noch nach Chips“, murmelte er dann und führte die Finger über seine Brust hinunter zu seinem Becken. Er küsste Hinata auf die Stirn. „Ist es wirklich okay für dich?“  
  
„Mehr als das.“

 

* * *

 

Sein mit reichlich Gleitcreme beschmierter Finger schob sich erstaunlich leicht vorwärts. Es war nun nicht so, als würde Kageyama sein Innerstes auseinanderreißen. Er wartete auf Hinatas Nicken, und bewegte sich tiefer vor. Der Vorteil hierbei war, dass er sich tatsächlich in ihm bewegen konnte, ohne sich komplett zurückzuziehen müssen.

Er achtete auf Hinatas Reaktionen, auch körperliche, die er nicht verbalisierte, weil es ihm zu peinlich war.

Er kannte ihn nun eine gute Weile, um sagen zu können, was er tatsächlich über die Lippen brachte und wozu er einfach nicht in der Lage war.

Er kam weiter als bei ihren ersten Versuchen und Hinata, der bäuchlings auf einem kleinen Kissenhügel lag, drückte sich ihm vorsichtig entgegen. Kageyama ließ ihn sich austesten, bis er leise murmelte: „Tobi...o?“

 

„Hmh?“ Er stoppte instinktiv, als der Kleinere den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, schon okay. Mach weiter. Ich meine nur...“ Sein verklärter Blick wanderte zu der Tube und den Kondomen.

 

„Oh.“  
„Ja.“

 

Kageyama zog seinen Arm zurück und beugte sich über ihn, um an die Utensilien zu kommen. Dabei drückte er kurz auf Hinatas Bein.

„Ah, sorry.“

Der Wuschelkopf lachte. „Haha, kein Ding.“ Er drehte sich halb um, sodass er mit dem Kopf ohne viel Anstrengung über die Schulter sehen konnte. „Klingt ja fast so, als wärst du nervöser als ich?“ Er warf kurz einen unverhohlenen Blick auf Kageyamas bestes Stück, das sich ihm herausfordernd entgegen reckte. Dann sah er ihn wieder direkt an. „Brauchst du doch gar nicht.“  
  
Kageyama lachte trocken. „Wenn der Satz ausreichen würde, wären wir beide schon weiter, meinst du nicht?“ Als er sah, dass dieser Satz Hinata doch etwas mehr als geplant zusetzte, kroch er zu ihm herüber, drehte ihn um und küsste ihn zurück in die Kissen.

„Es tut mir leid.“ Er küsste ihn weiter den Hals hinunter, über die Brust, hielt dieses Mal nicht an, wanderte über seinen Bauch, küsste sich den verwuschelten Liebespfad und seine gesamte Länge entlang.

„Es tut mir leid“, nuschelte er erneut und war leicht verwirrt, als Hinata laut atmete.

 

„Hah, das war... unglaublich. Oh bitte... bitte mach das nochmal...“

 

Kageyama streifte sich wortlos das Kondom über und küsste sich erneut hinab, genoss die Seufzer des Kleineren. Seine Beine hoben sich kurz vor Ekstase in die Luft, als er dieses Mal mit seinen Lippen länger an seiner Spitze verweilte, sie liebkoste und seine Haut zurück schob.

Er robbte ein wenig zurück – jetzt war ihm alles egal – und fuhr mit der Zunge an der Unterseite entlang, während seine andere Hand sich wieder zu Hinatas Eingang stahl und ihn kreisend massierte.

Der Muskel nahm ihn in Empfang, schloss sich um ihn. Hinata stöhnte durch zusammen gepresste Lippen.

 

Kageyama rückte ein letztes Mal zurück, um noch ein wenig mehr des Gels auf dem Kondom zu verteilen, als er Hinatas Hände kurz nach vorn zucken sah.

„Mach ruhig“, seine Stimme war rau, „ich mache sofort weiter. Berühre dich ruhig.“

 

Hinata hatte die Augen geschlossen, es war ihm peinlich, doch sein Körper flehte ihn darum an und so hob er die Hände, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Seiten und ließ sie schließlich auf seinem Hoden liegen, wo sie ihn ein wenig kneteten.

 

Kageyama knurrte erregt bei diesem Anblick. Dass dieser Junge wirklich hier lag, mit gespreizten Beinen und leise seinen Namen sagend, das war alles... so wundervoll.

 

Er fühlte noch einmal, ja, das Kondom saß und war genügend eingeschmiert.

Er platzierte sich schwer atmend zwischen Hinatas Beinen, nahm sanft dessen Hand von seiner Körpermitte, was er mit einem unwillentlichen Jaulen quittierte.

 

„Schon gut...“ Er legte seine eigene Hand an ihn. „Atme ruhig...“ Er drückte vorsichtig seinen Hintern auseinander.   
  
„Uhm...“ Hinata half mit, indem er sich ein wenig anhob. Die kleine Kissenburg unterstützte ihn dabei immens.

 

Kageyama drückte sich an, und dann ganz langsam in ihn. Hinata gab ein Geräusch von sich, das ihn zum Stoppen veranlasste, doch die ungeduldige Hand, die ihm anschließend seinen Oberschenkel zerkratzte, bedeutete ihm weiter zu gehen. Der kleine Wirbelwind blieb auch weitestgehend entspannt, als er tiefer eindrang.

Erst ab einem bestimmten Punkt bat er ihn wieder, zu stoppen.

 

Kageyama stöhnte. Sein Freund war so heiß, eng und er wusste nicht, wie lange er das durchhalten würde.

Aber er wusste, dass es so lange sein würde, wie es Hinata gefiel. Das schwor er sich.   
  
* * *   
  
Samstagmorgen

 

 

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis beide aufwachten. Es dauerte dann noch einmal eine halbe Stunde, bis beide kapierten, dass auch der andere wach war, nur zu peinlich berührt, etwas zu sagen.

 

Irgendwann schlang Kageyama von hinten einen Arm um Hinata, der sich müde murrend hineinlegte.

 

„Es tut mir leid.“  
„Ich hatte ein guten Morgen erwartet“, grinste Hinata, ohne sich umzudrehen. Dann gähnte er ausgiebig, bis er noch nachsetzte: „Außerdem wüsste ich nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest.“ Er rieb sich über die Stirn. „Außer damals, als du mich so hart geschlagen hast, dass-“  
„Für letzte Nacht, du Idiot!“, stieß Kageyama aus und drückte sein Kinn schmerzhaft auf den Haarschopf des Kleineren. „Für...“  
  
Er konnte es nicht sagen, was Hinata amüsant fand. Er hätte es noch witziger gefunden, hätte sein Hintern nicht schon ein wenig unangenehm gespannt.   
  
„Hey... es ist okay.“ Er drehte sich um und küsste ihn. „Dass du zu früh kommst, nehme ich einfach als Kompliment.“  
„Argh, halt einfach die Klappe“, knurrte Kageyama wütend und presste Hinatas Gesicht gegen seinen Oberkörper, damit er nichts mehr sagen konnte. Als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Freund so keine Luft bekam, lockerte er ein wenig seinen Griff.   
„Dann halt... danke.“

 

Hinata kicherte. „Oh Gott. Du hörst dich so an, als wärst du der einzige, der die letzte Nacht genossen hat.“ Er blickte schelmisch zu ihm hoch. „Zum Sex gehören zwei, du Riesenpfosten.“

 

Er erwartete eine Kopfnuss, doch sie blieb aus.

 

Vielleicht hatte sich Kageyama ja wirklich verändert.

 

„Aber Frühstück kann man allein machen“, nuschelte Hinata leise.

„Pffft, vergiss es.“   
  
* * *   
  
Sonntagabend

„Wann kommen deine Eltern wieder?“  
„Weiß nicht... bald.“

 

Sie lagen beide faul die Füße baumeln lassend auf der Couch.

 

„Weißt du... vor 'ner Woche... da waren wir bei dir.“  
„Ja... und?“   
„Weiß nich'... ist mir grad aufgefallen. Ich meine... es waren nur ein paar Tage... aber ich finde, es hat sich was verändert.“  
  
Kageyama hob fragend den Kopf, was ihm dann doch zu umständlich war und fragte die Diele, anstatt Hinatas Gesicht: „Was genau meinst du denn?“

 

Hinata hob ahnungslos die Schultern.

 

„Ist vielleicht besser, wenn du's nicht weißt“, schloss Kageyama. „Momentan...“ Er gähnte und seine Augen wurden schwer, obwohl sie den lieben langen Tag kaum etwas getan hatten. Er war sogar zu faul gewesen, endlich nach Hause zu fahren, schließlich gammelte er nun schon seit Freitag bei dem Kleinen rum.

„Momentan... ist es gut so, wie es ist.“   
  
  
Hinatas zustimmendes Murmeln war das letzte, was er hörte, bevor er zufrieden mit sich und der Welt weg döste.

  
  
* * * Ende * * *

 

So, ihr Lieben.

 

Das war's. Es musste mir einmal von der Seele und hurra, ich habe es tatsächlich durchgezogen :D

 

Vielen Dank für's Lesen, das macht mich sehr glücklich.

 

 

Allerliebste Grüße und eine schöne Woche noch wünscht euch,

 

 

Maaiika <3 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen :)
> 
> Das hier soll ein kleiner Two-Shot werden, über... naja, über vieles. Aber hauptsächlich Hinata und Kageyama, ihre Zweifel und das „Bangen“ um ein hoffentlich mehr oder weniger realistisches erstes Mal. Mir geht es nämlich dezent auf den Sack die Nerven, wie sagenumwoben es in FFs (oder Fifty shades of trash *hust hust*) dargestellt wird (also jetzt nicht spezifisch Haikyuu und auch nicht unbedingt nur slash. Sondern... so generell halt :D)
> 
> Und... tja. Darum eben diese Idee.  
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt nach Part 1 noch nicht das Interesse verloren und wünsche euch noch einen wunderbaren Tag <3 
> 
> Liebste Grüße,
> 
> Maaiika


End file.
